


结

by Funchii



Category: taekook - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28787208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funchii/pseuds/Funchii





	结

-  
无限滚动着的陈旧老破的火车底轮，在不算是很牢固的铁轨上哐啷作响。承载了一段不会回头一往直前的记忆。

没有人能够回到过去。

倒在地上散落的石塔，也没人会重新将它们拾起堆砌。不成立的祈愿，没有人会受到庇护。

-  
扭曲放大的情绪在脑海里被撕扯成碎片，再表达出来的时候，言语支离破碎。

每夜，每夜。不断反复睁开的双眼，看向那一抹映照在白墙上孤寂的月光，落了窗外叶影的间隙。叶随风动，影也随风动。四处流窜的思绪淌过他每一个不安焦躁的细胞。

一段无法追逐到答案的日子。夜晚会随着月影无限拉长，慢慢，慢慢，从脚尖抽离，当影子和自己分开，那么，他是否就能获得真正的自由。

记忆里清晰至今的背影，像针刺一般扎人。那些深刻到铭记在骨肉里的痛苦回忆，化作冰冷的雨滴。

梦里在下雨，于是也淋湿了枕畔。

-  
田柾国是在院里出了名的最难办的患者。

创伤后压力心理障碍症，症如其名，在遭遇或对抗重大压力后，其心理状态产生失调之后遗症。他给自己和他人带来的痛苦，是来自普通患者的双倍。

一场与未来背离的大火，被熊熊燃烧的鲜活生命在短时间内化成灰烬。男人毅然走进火场的那个背影，是他暂存的记忆里最后清晰的画面。

消失在火海里的父亲。高温，热浪，四面八方的嘶喊，将他吞没。

丢掉自我，就是一瞬间的事情。他已经在这个近乎与世隔绝的地方呆了几年，不愿去接触外界的世界，把最深处的渴望和恐惧埋藏，不见光，以为就能忘却。

时而拒绝治疗，时而拒绝吃药，医生们知道他一边挣扎，一边渴望获救。只是，太过矛盾，拿他没辙。

直到这片土地上，踏足了一位新的实习医生。就像是往一名吸毒者的小臂注上一管满当的海洛因，直接融进血液，进入大脑，“振奋人心”。

不一样的人，不一样的治疗方法，也许会对这位固执孤傲的患者带来一点帮助。至少，他们都希望田柾国可以打开心扉，可以变得有好转起来。

-  
他们的初见，是在一个春风和煦的下午。

本该是吃药的时间点，去寻那人时却没了踪迹。田柾国是没有被禁足的，他那扇几平米房间的门，随时能够被打开。

原因是什么，怕他突然情绪失控伤害自己。

他是会自主控制的类型，再怎么疯狂也不会伤害到别人。以此为节点，他的发泄对象就只有他自己。疼痛，麻痹，颤抖，像尖锐抽离出手背的针管，牵出勾连着血迹，只会让旁观者看得胸闷心痛。

当那个实习医生找到他的时候，他正蹲在花园里，面对一小朵白色的蒲公英发呆。

像是知道了身后有人似的，田柾国头也没回，依旧盯着那朵圆乎乎的小花，开了口。

“蒲公英的花语是什么？”  
“停不了的爱，无法停留的爱。”

是把那人无视作一团空气的自问自答。声线低沉中夹带着一丝清亮和嘶哑，像是很久没有开口说话了。

那个站着的人也不觉得尴尬。只是撩起了他较长白大褂的衣角，毫无形象地趴到了草地里，胸膛贴着地面，仰起的头看着田柾国。

唇嘟起一吹，那扬起飘散的种子便在他面前飞舞。

田柾国透过那些飞舞的生命，能看清那人仰起的脸。蒲公英在空中舞动的轨迹，描摹着他英气的眉眼，高挺的鼻梁，线条流畅的嘴唇和绷紧的下颚线。

再往下，突出的喉结，深陷的锁骨，和垂荡领口里延伸的隐秘肌肤。

……

“发什么神经。”

田柾国站起身扯了把裤子，这句话不知道说给谁听。像是在责怪那个医生莫名其妙的行为，又像是在埋怨自己毫无头绪就开始冲撞的欲望。

沉浮破碎的情绪大海里，原本这类欲望，早就不知道什么时候沉到海低了。越深的海，越没有光，越黑，生活着的生物越孤独。他把这类归为他不配拥有的，他学不会爱，何配得上产生欲望。

新来的，这个医生叫金泰亨。

是他读过的大学里派来的年轻的实习医生。和自己年龄相仿，稍微年长一些，长地倒是很嫩。

一个勾起他沉睡欲望的人，成了他的新主治医师。他攥着那人的档案，手里暗暗使劲，单薄的纸张被拧出了皱痕。

是好事吗？身边多了一个这样的人。自己固有的原则，不伤害其他人，是否还坚持得住。他不知道这个人的为人，也不清楚他的治疗方式。

金泰亨，对他来说是完全陌生，却充满吸引力的存在。一个履历优秀，前途似锦的人，为什么会跑到这么远的郊野，坐着老旧的火车跋涉，只为了疲劳旅途中看上一眼运行轨迹中昏黄的夕阳？

这理由说出来应该没有人会相信。当然他也不想花心思在那人身上，今天的插曲不过是意外，普通的像是路过惊飞了一只停在花上的蝴蝶。

假如金泰亨会像其他医生一样热情，那么他的一腔热血终会被自己的冷淡磨灭，凉的彻底。假如他足够冷静平淡，那么还省了他去费心思去逃避。

一个在他身边呆不长久的人，没什么好在乎的，什么人最后都会离他而去。他不想付出没有结果的感情。

有了感情就会有牵挂，有了牵挂就放不了手，放不了手就会陷入痛苦和挣扎，自我麻痹自我欺骗，以此往复，痛苦一生。

何况他的人生，早就没了幸福可言。

靠近就退后，触碰就远离，田柾国习惯了让自己活在没有阳光照及的阴影里。阳光对他来说太过于炽热，他怕自己一旦靠近了，就会化作一滩不成形的泪水，被蒸发在空气里，再也找不到自己。

远离光热，是他保持理性，保持自我的最好的方式。他不允许有人来打破。

-  
田柾国。是金泰亨早就知晓的名字。

一场火灾，一具烧焦的躯体带走了他生活中的所有。倒塌的房梁，熔断的钢筋，他被遮盖的双眼和近乎嘶哑的吼叫声。

这是离开的医生给他提过的，提过很多遍的病因。

相似的案例有很多种，客观来说田柾国经历过的是很多患者都有的类似的经历。那些人迷失恐惧地或长或短，想要忘却，抑或是交给时间去被动的淡忘，前前后后也从那段痛苦的回忆里走出来了。

而他，把自己锁在里面，丢了钥匙，别人进去不去，他自己也出不来。无限延续的痛苦，很多医生都怕他最终会走向延伸到深不见底地狱的旋转楼梯，没有人能留得住他。

医生和他说，“无论你想用什么方式去治疗他，记住两点，不要在他面前点火，不要爱上他。”

几年来，有人很痛苦的选择离开，有人很痛苦的继续留下。而那点小火，就足够引爆他极力埋藏的克制火种。

看来还是个纯情难讨好的主。金泰亨喜欢攻克难题，他喜欢打破一切禁忌常规，眼里不存在约束框条，田柾国对他来说是一个很好的挑战。

如果爱上一个男人，还是自己的患者，好像也不赖。他给自己下了一个赌注，在选择追随那个人来到这个地方的时候，他就做好了倾注全身心的打算。

他知道男人起身用来掩饰的动作意味着什么。本是无心之举，却产生了意外的效果，就好像本身他们两个人就互相吸引。金泰亨看着他走远的背影，勾起了唇。

“别逃啊，该吃药了。”

他把双手插进大褂口袋，迈开长腿悠闲地跟在那人身后，步子并没有因为要追逐那人而变得加快。脑子里回荡着先前那人盯着蒲公英说的几句话。

是信仰吗，是坚持吗？可是自己已经在他面前轻而易举打碎吹散了那些东西。在旁人看来再简单不过的东西，对田柾国而言就是一道很难跨过的坎。

金泰亨对他的好奇都快从脑子里满溢出来了，他太想知道这个人撕开丢掉外边上那层凉薄的人皮，真实的他会是什么样子。

不带任何掩饰的样子，他想知道。

-  
这种不常有的感觉令田柾国很焦躁。

一个黏得不紧，靠的也不近的人。在自己身边若有若无，若隐若现，这比时刻出现在自己面前的那种类型更人头痛。说实在的，他最不擅长对付的就是金泰亨这一型的。

他害怕那人毫不避讳直直看向自己的眼睛，害怕接近时若即若离的温度，害怕独处时暧昧又克制的氛围。

他不应该这样的，他感到愠怒，不快，却从未从明面上表露出来。他一边嫌恶着不知好歹的自己，一边渴求着那人再给他一点关注和在意。

不论他出于什么样的目的。

田柾国已经很长一时间没有发过病了。很多人甚至都以为他快好了，心里有了期待欣喜的期许。那扇总是留出缝的铁门里，是一天接着一天平淡似水的生活。

-  
深夜里安静的走道上响起皮鞋跟轻叩地面的声音，金泰亨手指摩挲着口袋里放着的火机和烟，脸上没有什么表情，毫无波澜。

他想做的事情，在心里早就显而易见。

他擅自打开了田柾国的门，落上锁，拉上那根本遮掩不了什么的透光白布帘子。看那人正坐在床边，还是和原先一样，毫无例外地失着眠。

他像是没事人一样走过去，顺着墙滑下，曲着膝坐在田柾国对面的地板上。

那人没有看他，不动声色地将两人相抵的脚尖挪开。他往外挪一分，金泰亨就跟紧一分，像是两个幼稚的小孩在玩追逐脚尖的无聊游戏。

持续了几分钟，田柾国觉得心累，便不再动了。他垂着的脑袋微微抬起，却恰好撞上那人向上朝着他看的视线。

金泰亨总是这样，把自己放在一个较低的平面，让他不需要抬头，甚至只需要保持一个很放松的状态低垂着眼，就能一眼看到。

他觉得他们之间的距离，似近似远。从头顶上来看，他们似乎是快要重叠的两个点，垂直平面上来看，则是不知道隔了多少层阶梯。他在顶部，金泰亨在底部。那人一直不知疲倦地抬头看着他，随时等一个能够对视的机会。

为什么？

他不解地望向那人，眸子里尽是隐忍的不安和疑惑，皱着的眉头里还藏着无法言说的情绪。

“为什么？”

他发出声音，低沉的像是从喉头滚出的一声呜咽。没有前因后果的问题，他也不知道坐在地上的那人会如何回答。

“哪儿有那么多为什么，关于你，我势在必得。”

月光轻轻地洒在那人脸上，一半泛着冷清的光，一半隐没在黑暗里。放在口袋里的手终于抽出来，拇指上滑，随着清脆的金属摩擦的响声，一小簇火苗瞬间在夜里蹿起，他们的眼里都有了火苗燃烧的影子。

田柾国的呼吸慢慢变得急促起来，在狭小的空间里碰壁，传到金泰亨的耳朵里，不知道在诉说着什么不为人知的故事。

他假装没有察觉到那人情绪波动似的，继续从口袋里拿出一根早就准备好的烟，笨拙的点上了。生涩地含上滤嘴，猛吸了一口。

金泰亨没抽过烟。

烟头闪着细小的红点，他看见田柾国的眸子沉了又沉，已经逐渐看不清了。

从火苗窜起的那一瞬间，其实田柾国就已经快要失控了。那段记忆始终在提醒着他，他经历过什么，他面前是生疏的夹着烟的金泰亨，皱着的眉头和时而呛到的咽喉，谁看了都知道他不会。

他是故意在他面前惹急他，想看他失控的样子。

可不能顺了他的意。他有点艰难的起身，想跨过那人去摸索嵌入墙体的药柜。拿出抑制剂就往手臂上扎，他已经很久没有这么滥用药物了。

指尖摁压之下，一管液体被推入，尖锐的针管从那苍白的手臂上抽离，零星的带了点血迹。以前那些变淡的血孔，白昼里不明显看不清晰，现在倒是一枚一枚跳入了那人的眼。

“你只能靠着那些东西才能找回自己么？“

烟雾缭绕里金泰亨站起身凑近他，满眼的挑衅。

他知道他现在这样做会惹怒田柾国。他想让他走出来，至少不是像现在这样泛滥的借助药物。

不像其他人总想着解脱，他就像是把自己关在了过去的牢笼里，一遍一遍折磨着自己，像是赎罪，无限制的自我拉扯。

“你做错了什么，你觉得你父亲的死和你有关么？”

越是这样，金泰亨越想挑开那人的伤口，看那结过痂的皮肤下新生的血肉，是否真的有那么不堪。不惜伤害自己，沉沦浮沉这么多年，到底有什么放不下的？

被一步步紧逼，田柾国捏紧了手里的试剂管，力度大得他手背上的青筋都暴起，被咬紧的后牙也顶出了脸颊旁的肌肉。

今天金泰亨带到他面前的火种，就是要将他一把点燃，平静似水的生活化作汽油，碰着火星子就能烧的老高，火漫上天花板，就要将他们吞噬。

弥漫的烟火，令大脑缺氧窒息，他看着周遭的一切都陷入火海。金泰亨就在他的不远处站着，伸手就能碰到的距离，可是这之间有火。熊熊烈火挡在他们之间，烧断他的神经，蒸干他的泪水。

松了手，针管掉落在地上，田柾国腿一软跪了地。

猛的他像是看清了什么，泛着泪光的眼睛直盯着金泰亨，深邃的快让那人陷进去。

他伸出一只手大力的钳住他的手腕，举过头顶，难以抑制的呼吸直拍在那人脸上。鼻尖对着鼻尖的距离，现在他在金泰亨眼里就是一头失控的猛兽吧。没有自己的意识，一直被过去操控的，痛苦又可悲的猛兽。

他没想这样的，被夜风鼓起的门帘，张合的幅度就像是人在呼吸的肺部。

“它看起来都比我更有生命力不是吗？”

被火熏哑的声音浇在他耳边，贴在跟前的人眼睛发红，眉头紧锁。手腕被扣得很疼，那人没有卸掉一点力气，真要挣还不一定挣得脱。

“我们第一次见的时候，你就有反应了吧。”

他也无视田柾国描述无关门帘的那句话，就像是他们第一次见面的时候田柾国无视自己自言自语。金泰亨后仰起头，靠在坚硬的墙壁上，半阖着眼，语调轻佻。他抬起膝盖顶进那人的腿间，不计后果地引诱挑衅。

话题转的不着痕迹，扣在自己手腕上的手又紧了几分。

田柾国颤抖的克制里勾带着升起的欲望，身体在那人前倾着身子张嘴吻上来的时候僵住了几秒。

淡淡的烟草气味，缠绕在口腔里。  
是温热，是小心翼翼，是试探，是浅尝截止。

被转移了注意力，他松了力道放开了扣着的那人的手腕。喘息间他盯着他的眼睛，借着月光看那人脸上点缀的黑痣，从眼下到鼻尖，再从脸颊到嘴角。

他不清楚这到底是一种什么样的感情，一边奋力撞击着冲散他的理智，想要把他脱离出那个永不见天日的地方，一边又像黄昏时温柔落在身上的橙光，不是那么扰人的热烈。

毫无章法的咬上他的唇，恶劣的拉扯，舌头探进去与之勾缠，呼吸和烟味混杂在一起。暧昧，闪躲，忍耐，煎熬。

“做你想做的。”

是颂诗一般的沉吟，敲打着他头顶的警钟。金泰亨挑逗舔舐他的口腔上颚，亲吻他的耳根，咬上他的喉结，没给任何他逃避退缩的机会。

被撩过火了的那人一把扣上他的后脑勺，一手脱了他的白大褂，探进后腰上下游走，冰凉的手抚上那带着温热的干燥皮肤，感受每一个自己动作给身下那人带来的每一次颤栗。

粗重呼吸中耸动高涨的情欲，深夜月光下细密隐忍的呻吟。他们交叠重合的身体，褪去一身浮华，追求来自最深处的本能。绵长隽永，让人沉醉。

当欲望熄了火，田柾国就像是做了场不切实际的梦。而梦，终究是会醒的。

他倒是宁愿那是一场噩梦，因为噩梦很快就会随着时间忘记。而美梦，则会成为无法舍弃和丢掉的遗憾与可惜，会成为记忆里铭记着永远放不下的执念。

-  
“我真想知道该如何离开你。”

看着在自己身边躺下熟睡的金泰亨，田柾国看着逐渐放亮的天际，捋开那人搭在额前的碎发自言自语。

你什么都不知道，而我什么也得不到。我得不到我想要的，你给不了我希望的。

他忍耐了这么多年，把自己放逐在无人的深海里，不见天日，为的就是赎罪，为那旁人看来根本不是他的罪名赎罪。固执了几年，他也曾疲惫。

无数次梦里的惊醒，无眠无言的夜晚。

可是他们之间的关系，就像一味缠绕的绳结，毫无秩序地迫切去解，只会越绕越乱，越缠越紧。金泰亨的出现就在那绳上绑了一个又一个的结，他怎么解都解不开。

-  
冷秋，落叶堆积了一地。

金泰亨实习的时间结束了。他是夜里走的，走的无声无息，除了田柾国谁都知道。

寻遍了院里没有那人的踪迹，他站在两人初遇的花坛，踢倒了他们曾经堆好的石塔，现在所有的祈愿都不做数了。

不过是重新回归一个人。

-  
不久之后的一个早晨，他眼睛还没睁开。一个熟悉的身影站在他面前。他揉揉眼以为自己活在梦里。从没想过那人会回来，他甚至已经想好了自己的退路。

苟活在这个郊野，一生凉薄无为。

金泰亨却笑得一脸灿烂。  
他走的时候没有给自己告别。因为他会回来。

“喂，田柾国。”  
“醒了就回家了。”

他不再需要解开那些绳结，已经相互捆绑在一起的命运，没有人在乎他的过去。

他不再需要那些记忆。现在起只需目视前方。

只需目视他。

-end-


End file.
